


Breathe In

by exotrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a lot of jisoo feels, Making Out, More Fluff, Pray for me, attempt at trying to cure writer's block, this ended up being a lot more serious than I planned, this is is my third try at posting this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a sudden puff of hot air on his his right ear that make the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight and then there’s that trademark soft, smooth purr of a chuckle and a soft waft of clean vanilla mixed with warm spice that he knows only belongs to the one and only fucking Hong Jisoo and said boy exhales a hushed “it’s okay” and then his mouth is back on Seungkwan’s own for the third time in an almost overwhelmingly small amount of time.</p><p>Beware: IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIEE<br/>Mixed feelings if I should keep it rated as M or drop it down to T for //leading to sexual things//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

* * *

The first thing Boo Seungkwan feels when he woke up suddenly, in the middle of the best dream he’d ever had, was the weight of something on top of him. And then his brain registers that something is covering his mouth, pressing into him with intensity and _holyfuckIcan’tbreathe_ and _THISISHOWPEOPLEDIE!!!!_ His eyes fly open, and for a second his heart stops cause _holy shit I can’t see anything_ _am I blindfolded?? Is someone actually trying to kill me right now!???_ and then he remembers that it’s the middle of the goddamn night and _why the fuck is someone kissing me?_

  


_Kissing me._

  


_Someone is sitting on top of me._

_Right now._

 

_In the middle of the night._

 

_And they’re kissing me._

 

He tries to open his mouth protest but whoever’s kissing him takes advantage of the opportunity in an instant to softly suck on his lower lip and _god. damnit._

 

_How can someone be so good at kissing?????_

 

The muted sound that comes out of his throat, breaking the silence in his room, is more of a garbled whimper than anything really and he tries to move away but whoever’s kissing him is pressing into him fiercely with really _fucking_ soft lips and he hates how he’s beginning to enjoy it so he decides to sharply twist his head to the right and that works, and suddenly he can breathe from his mouth and he’s _almost_ panting as he sucks oxygen into his deprived lungs.

 

“ _What the hell_?” He croaks, his voice cracking.

 

He gropes blindly into the darkness and is met with half a handful of soft hair, the other half of his hand is touching a face, judging from the feeling of eyelashes tickling his pinkie finger cause he has accidentally poked whoever was kissing him in the eye.

 

There’s a soft, exhaled grumble of _ow_ and when it reaches his ears, barely audible, it’s enough for his eyes to narrow and his eyebrows to knit together.

 

“Jisoo hyung?” He mumbles into the darkness, confused. “What the actual f---”

 

And then the lips descend on him again, pressing and moving against his own with a new kind of ferocious intensity, making him forget about breathing again as his brain shuts down and his body automatically responds by melting into the kiss, just the slightest bit, and it’s not until his chest begins to tighten and he nearly feels light headed and who he presumes is Jisoo doesn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon that he begins to panic again.

 

He twists his head sharply to the left this time.

 

“ _I - don’t - understand?_ ”

 

He’s definitely panting now.

 

There’s a sudden puff of hot air on his his right ear that make the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight and then there’s that trademark soft, smooth purr of a chuckle and a soft waft of clean vanilla mixed with warm spice that he knows only belongs to the _one and only fucking Hong Jisoo_ and said boy exhales a hushed “ _it’s okay_ ” and then his mouth is back on Seungkwan’s own for the third time in an almost overwhelmingly small amount of time, but this time it’s a little different: less demanding and more gentle, questioning… searching… and he timidly parts his lips as he begins to sink into the kiss, which seems to be what Jisoo is looking for as he makes an appreciative noise from the back of his throat, pausing to briefly suck on Seungkwan’s rapidly swelling lower lip before gently licking into his mouth.

 

Seungkwan figures he might as well make the most of it while it’s happening and their tongues find each other, swirling languidly. Jisoo groans into his mouth and he honestly tries - he tries _really hard -_ to ignore the tingles of electricity that are shooting across his body but it’s kind of fucking impossible when all he can taste and feel is _Jisoo, Jisoo, JISOO_ and he can’t help but want _more, more, MORE_ so he takes initiative and grabs onto one of Jisoo’s lips with his teeth, nibbling on the flesh gently - not really sure of how rough he should get, partly due to insecurity partly to inexperience - and suddenly there’s a soft hand running down his shoulders and dipping underneath his covers to rest at his waist, gripping his hip easily due to long fingers and a large palm and goosebumps zip down to his toes and fingers,

 

He’s fully awake now, all traces of exhaustion gone and he can’t help it when his hips twitch subconsciously from the intense feeling of Jisoo’s lithe body surrounding him, capturing him, grounding him, and he definitely can’t help it when he breaks the kiss, his back arching as a single finger runs dangerously low across his stomach.

 

Both of their chests are heaving, and his eyes have adjusted well enough to the dark that he can see the way that Jisoo is looking at him, the corners of his mouth have curled into his devastating, trademark “innocently mischievous” smile; the fire in his feline-like eyes ever present, dark pupils blown with lust.

 

Questions rise to the tip of his tongue but every vein in his body is screaming at him otherwise and so he pushes them to the back of his head. _Take advantage of the situation now, ask questions later._

 

Jisoo’s hand is still radiating scorching heat against his abdomen, adding fuel to the low thrum of pleasure tugging in the base of his stomach, and when the older boy swoops in for the fourth time he’s ready and meets him half way, his hips simultaneously naturally rolling up to meet the body on top of him and the fingers clutching his hip tighten perceptively. He tilts his head, deepening the kiss and flexing his hips and it’s Jisoo who breaks away this time, his face flushed and his tongue swipes across his lower lip in what he can tell is both nervousness and anticipation.

  


_“Seungkwan”_

  


It’s soft and low and just above a whisper, but he still can hear slight tremors through the layers of velvet and honey that indicated that Jisoo was struggling to keep himself composed. It was an unsaid question, the mood in the room shifting suddenly and it causes him to shiver, anxious of what was will happen next.

  


There are still questions.

 

Questions that he wants to ask the older boy, like _how did you sneak into my room_ and _why all of this now_ and _what does this mean_ and _do you really feel this way about me_  and _what are we_ and _what happens tomorrow morning_ and _is this gonna be a one time thing_ and _how will this change our dynamics, not just the ones between us but as a group_ and mostly, _can we do this again?_

 

But instead he busies himself by running a hand down the length of Jisoo’s back comfortingly. Now is not the time for questions, and the older boy is smart enough that he’s probably already got answers for most of them which he will say at a better time. He wants to wrap himself in Jisoo’s warmth and scent and contagious energy and stay there forever, hiding from the rest of the world, relying on Jisoo’s ever tempting kisses and delicate touches to keep him grounded.

 

However he knows that’s less than likely to happen, so instead he looks up and smiles a soft, shy smile at the ethereal boy looking down at him, and tilts his head as his lips get captured again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /grabs tea  
> /sits down
> 
> so.  
> if you made it this far this means you endured my fluffy trash, congratulations!!!!!!!
> 
> honestly I don't know where to start with this one  
> a genuine lack of (imo) good seventeen fics + all the jisoo feels + a lot of writers block = this masterpiece.  
> also how do you even begin to describe jisoo's laugh??????????
> 
>  
> 
> the past two times I've tried to post this I've written this really long ass paragraph about how I'm struggling with an almost overwhelming amount of drabbles and half fleshed out ideas and requests but I've been struggling to write legit 2k+ word things, and it's been really frustrating cause I feel like sometimes I disappoint readers with how 'short' my works are. combined with the craziness of the holidays and some stuff going on in my personal life has brought me to where I am right now, eating red bean ice cream and praying that my internet doesn't crap out on itself when I try to post this for the THIRD TIME.
> 
> (sidenote, EXOLUXION IN NA ?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!? I'm hoping to go to the NY one with one of my dear friends, [Illeana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana) \- who co wrote [Three's A Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4997257/chapters/11480152) with me - and I am super excited to hang out with her and spend a few days in NY!)


End file.
